Cell modules for electric cars or hybrid cars are configured such that a plurality of single cells each having a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal are arranged in a line, and the electrode terminals of adjacent single cells are connected to each other by a connection member (busbar), thereby connecting the plurality of single cells in series and in parallel to one another (see JP 11-067184A).
In order to achieve simplification and the like of an operation for mounting the connection members, it has been proposed, as shown in JP 2011-8957A, to accommodate the connection members in a plurality of connection units made from a resin, and to mount a cell wiring module (cell connection assembly) in which these connection units are coupled to one another, as a single structural element, to the plurality of single cells.
In this JP 2011-8957A, the connection units are coupled to one another by engaging an engaging portion of each connection unit that is provided on one side in an alignment direction of the connection units with an engaged portion of each connection unit that is provided on the other side in the alignment direction.